The Aristocats (Duchess Style)
The Aristocats (Duchess Style) is Duchess' first ever Movie Spoof of "The Aristocats". It appeared on YouTube on July, 31 2017. Cast: * Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Duchess - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) * Toulouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Marie - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Berlioz - Berlioz (Pinocchio; 1940) * Mimi Caty - herself * Susu Caty - herself * Mimi's Daughter - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Susu's Son - Artemis (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Frou-Frou - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Abigail - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Amelia - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Roquefort - Ginger Nutt (David Hand's Animaland) * Scat Cat - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) * English Cat (Hit Cat) - Shnookums (Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Russian Cat (Billy Boss) - Tiger (An American Tail) * Italian Cat (Peppo) - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Peppo's wife - Charlamage (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Susu's Daughter/Artemis' sister - Dreamy (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Shampoo Cat - herself * Mimi's son/Luna's young brother - Ultra Nyan (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Napoleon - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Lafayette - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Uncle Waldo - Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) * Madame - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Edger (Butler) - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Georges Hautecourt - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) * French Milk Truck Driver - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Truck Movers - Officer Kirby and Officer Muldoon (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hundred Cats - themself * Little Baby Cat - himself * Chef - himself * Frog - Ribbit (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Zipper Come Home) * Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Sergeant Spinelli (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cats - Various Animals * Mimi and Susu's Granddaughter - Diana (Sailor Moon; 1992) Chapters: # The Aristocats Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 # The Aristocats Part 2 - Ban Shunsaku Arrives # The Aristocats Part 3 - Usagi Makes a Will/Luna and Mimi's Argument # The Aristocats Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons/Artemis Stealing at Restaurant # The Aristocats Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Rizzo Stops by for Dinner # The Aristocats Part 6 - Catnapped/Mimi, Luna and Susu Get Lost # The Aristocats Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness # The Aristocats Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Dongwa O'Malley Cat" # The Aristocats Part 9 - Dongwa's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' # The Aristocats Part 10 - Nimnul Reveals His Secret to Lyra # The Aristocats Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Cats/Dongwa and Mimi Saves Treasure from Drowning # The Aristocats Part 12 - Meet Lady and Dixie Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' # The Aristocats Part 13 - Uncle Banjo # The Aristocats Part 14 - Nimnul Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella # The Aristocats Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cats" # The Aristocats Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Dongwa's Offer # The Aristocats Part 17 - Home at Least # The Aristocats Part 18 - Ginger Nutt and Artemis Run For Help # The Aristocats Part 19 - Team Cats to the Rescue/Nimnul's Arrest/Luna and Artemis' Love Forever # The Aristocats Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' # The Aristocats Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: * Lulu Caty (2005) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) * Pinocchio (1940) * Figaro and Cleo (1943) * Figaro: Bath Day (1946) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) * Kimba the White Lion (1965) * Leo the Lion (1966) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) * Animaland (1948) * Raw Toonage (1992) * Bonkers (1993) * Marsupilami (1993) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Ranma ½ (1989) * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991) * Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora Kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko (1997) * Ultra Nyan 2: Happy Daisakusen (1998) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * Peter Pan (1953) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) * Banjo-Tooie (2000) * ABC Weekend Specials (1977) * Goldfish Warning (1991) * Pokémon (1997) Voices: * Phil Harris * Eva Gabor * Gary Dubin * Liz English * Dean Clark * Nancy Kulp * Hermione Baddeley * Robby Maude-Roxby * Charles Lane * Sterling Holloway * Pat Buttram * George Lindsey * Carole Shelley * Monica Evans * Bill Thompson * Scatman Crothers * Paul Winchell * Lord Tim Hudson * Vito Scotti * Thurl Ravenscroft * Peter Renaday * Oliver Grainger * Sanai Victoria * Clarence Nash * Frank Welker * Keiko Han * Jill Frapier * Michelle Ruff * Ron Rubin * Johnny Yong Bosch * Terri Hawkes * Stephanie Sheh * Jim Cummings * Veronica Taylor * William Hanna * Richard King * Dana Hill * Barbara Luddy * Cathy Cavadini * Myla Beau * Cathy Weseluck * Yoshiko Kamei * David Kaye * Myriam Sirois * Angela Costain * Karen Bernstein * Kate Higgins * Ikue Otani * Katie Griffin * Cristina Valenzuela * Susan Roman * Amanda Celina Miller * Stephanie Morgenstern * Emilie Claire Barlow * Cherami Leigh * Mika Kanai * Peter Cullen * Loretta Jafelice * Arthur Holden * Holly Gauthier Frankel * Jesse Vinet * Willow Johnson * Rip Taylor * Megan Hollingshed * Moira Kelly * Ashleigh Ball * Jodi Benson * Danielle Judovits * Vincent Corazza Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * The Sherman Brothers * nikkdisneylover8390 * Stephen Druschke Films * Luke Yannuzzi Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Phil Harris * Eva Gabor * James McDonald * Hermione Baddeley * Sterling Holloway * Paul Winchell * Thurl Ravenscroft * Gary Dubin Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof to use the English Lulu Caty intro. * This is the first movie-spoof to use Toei Animation and first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo. * This is the first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo ending. * The Aristocats was release on home video in 1995 in UK, the same year Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie ''was release in Japan. * The Aristocats was re-released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classics Collection in 2000, the same year ''Sailor Moon S: The Movie was released by Pioneer. * This is first of longest spoof ever.﻿ Cast Gallery: Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Duchess Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Thomas O'Malley Oliver-0.jpg|Oliver as Toulouse treasure-disney-princess-palace-pets-7.3.jpg|Treasure as Marie Figaro in Pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Berlioz Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Luna's Mother Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as Artemis's Mother Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna as Mimi's Daughter Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Susu's Son Lyra 3.jpg|Lyra as Frou-Frou Dixie-1.jpg|Dixie as Abigail Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Amelia Ginger Nutt.jpg|Ginger Nutt as Roquefort bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Scat Cat shnookums-shnookums-and-meat-funny-cartoon-show-43.jpg|Shnookums as English Cat (Hit Cat) Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Russian Cat (Billy Boss) Hairball.jpg|Hairball as Italian Cat (Peppo) Jaune Tom as Colonel Hathi.jpeg|Jaune-Tom as Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Peppo's wife Beauty-disney-princess-palace-pets-4.8.jpg|Dreamy as Susu's Daughter/Artemis' sister Shampoo Cat.jpg|Cat Shampoo as herself Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Nyan as Mimi's son/Luna's young brother Tom in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Tom as Napoleon Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry as Lafayette banjo-banjo-kazooie-56.3.jpg|Banjo as Uncle Waldo Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Madame Professor Norton Nimnul.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul as Edger (Butler) daddy-walrus-astro-boy-1986-46.6.jpg|Ban Shunsaku as Georges Hautecourt Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as French Milk Truck Driver Chef Louis in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Chef Louis as Le Petit Cafe Chef Officer Kirby.jpg|Officer Kirby Muldoon 1.jpg|and Officer Muldoon as Truck Movers thRKMEO3IR.jpg|Chef as himself Ribbit.jpg|Ribbit as Frog Sergeant Spinelli-0.jpg|Sergeant Spinelli as Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang Diana in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Diana as Mimi and Susu's Granddaughter Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:Jim Henson Category:Columbia Pictures Category:TriStar Pictures Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Jim Henson Pictures